"Red Wine" by Common, Syd, and Elena
"Red Wine" is a song by Common, Syd, and Elena. This song was released in late 2016 but didn't become well known until early 2017 and was apart of the album Black America Again. This song is known for it's dark and mysterious tune. Lyrics Red wine time on the couch Happy you agreed to hang out Keep my head in the clouds Keep them old names out your mouth I can make you laugh out loud We the only ones in the house I can help you body wind down Make this bottle disappear right now Get comfortable, comfortable Get comfortable, comfortable Get comfortable, comfortable Let's stay in for the night Maybe take a walk outside Let's distance your pride Me fall in love with your mind If I look deep in your eyes I can guess your zodiac sign We ain't got nothing but time We can just chill and unwind Get comfortable, comfortable Get comfortable, comfortable Get comfortable, comfortable Freedom is the road less traveled by the multitude The mood, it's the mode, it's the culture Where there's food there's vultures More Tony now, back then I was Sosa I was sent like a penny in a loafer The 2Pac Deepak Chopra On a plane drinking wine with Oprah When I missed the dap I ain't mean to insult her Black Caesar, ey o amo roma Tuto biene vino rosa My dominican girl she loves soca Take her to Minetta take her to the MOCA Most of my friends at home that I'm close to When they talk, put it on stone like a sculpture Used to be a hooper, now I'm a hoper Thoughts I bring to life like an ultra sound I'm bound to the underground Breaking walls down for the black and brown A activist is active now How far will you go for exposure? Little homie in the paint tryna post up Don't make me have to put you on a poster Posterized by what I vocalize Weathered the storm like I know the skies Yea we wear the mask but I know no disguise These signs of the times are notarized Written by the lord of the skies mortalized In us, I got cold through cruel winters Grandmas, defenders, Fred Hamptons agenda Never been good with pretenders They lying on the king like Simba Dinner, branzino and red wine Quality shared time F***ing and laughing 'til its bed time Red like my lips Blue like past thoughts Brown like your eyes Just enough time I can't think now You're too close and I… Might be too nice These New York nights Got me taking chances I think your hands Might look just right If they held mine Get comfortable, get comfortable Get comfortable, get comfortable Get comfortable, get comfortable Get comfortable, get comfortable Get two glasses Now I'm swimming Off the deep end Heightened senses No pretending Make my head spin I like dancing In my bedroom It's just me and you Put that tape on Tell me what you want Let's just make time feel, long Get comfortable, get comfortable You could just stay for the night Here, let me turn down the lights Get comfortable, get comfortable You can let go Passion comes from down below We go together like so Get comfortable, get comfortable Let's make a toast That we both can make the most of this time Red wine Why It Rocks #Very dark and mysterious beat that is amazingly, soothing and relaxing at the same time similar to Akon's "Gringo". #Very thought out lyrics that are really worth listening to. #Cool-looking Box cover. #The song is quite peaceful and retro-like. Videos Common - Red Wine (Audio) ft. Syd, Elena Category:2010s